


Fraternidad

by Iridiscencia



Series: Reliquia [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU Reverse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Historical, Historical References, Holy Water, M/M, Other, reverse au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Una advertencia del Infierno llegó al demonio; debía hacer algo al respecto, pero la solución que el ángel le estaba proponiendo le parecía exagerada.(AU en dónde Aziraphale es un demonio y Crowley un ángel).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Reliquia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512515
Kudos: 8





	Fraternidad

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic participante en el reto Reverse AU de la página Ineffable Fanfickers. 
> 
> AU dónde Crowley es un ángel llamado Abiel y Aziraphale es un demonio llamado Ezra.
> 
> Espero sea sea de su agrado.

Aún de noche la estructura era impresionante; el demonio Ezra no podía negar que desde su llegada a París había estado ansioso por ver la torre de cerca y así lo había hecho, incluso había estado adentro maravillándose aún más. Sí, los franceses estaban celebrando en grande reuniendo a todo el mundo en aquella Exposición Universal y mostrando aquella maravilla producto de su imaginación; era fascinante, realmente estaba sorprendido por las sensaciones que aquello le provocaba. 

Había sido un largo día; aquella misión no había sentido ¿por qué no dejaba que los humanos se hicieran cargo de sus propias catástrofes? Ellos eran excelentes atrayendo su propia destrucción, incluso había pensado en dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, después de todo, la mayor parte del tiempo los humanos se encargaban de su propia destrucción. 

En realidad no había intervenido mucho, había hecho otras cosas. 

Porque en aquel evento se había encontrado a quien menos esperaba ver, al ángel Abiel, con su cabello rojo casi oculto por un sombrero y un ridículo monóculo dorado en su ojo derecho. En su momento había querido evitarle, incluso había intentado perderse entre la multitud para que no le viera pero había sido en vano, el ángel le había encontrado y se había acercado a él. 

Ambos tenían una misión ahí y respetando su trato de no intervenir en el trabajo del otro se las ingeniaron para estar juntos la mayor parte del día. No era la primera vez que pasaban todo un día uno al lado del otro, pues en todos esos milenios y las escapadas a beber siempre buscaban una manera de convivir. Esa tarde de 1889 hablaron de muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo Ezra sentía que estaban compartiendo muy poco.

Lo más interesante fue cuando se tomaron una fotografía; en un principio Ezra no había estado muy seguro de hacerlo, aquello sería dejar una prueba de su convivencia pero Abiel había sido tan insistente, sonriendo con cada petición que no pudo negarse.

El hecho de que le hubiese hecho tal petición era algo que le había parecido extraño pues aunque se llevaban bien cada vez que se despedían al demonio le daba la impresión de que el ángel lo hacía la intención de que fuera para siempre y lo entendía, era algo que quería respetar pues, quizá, las cosas irían mejor si no se volvían a encontrar, pero pedir que hicieran tal cosa para dejar conservar un recuerdo de ese día le estaba dando la idea contraria.

Ya no quería pensar en eso, hacía horas que se habían despedido frente a la casa de Abiel; debía concentrarse en otras cosas, pero no pudo hacerlo pues mientras caminaba hacia la estación de trenes vio un anuncio que estaba seguro iba dirigido para él.

Ezra observó el mensaje por un largo rato; buscó excusas en su mente para ignorar el contenido del mismo; incluso pensó en incendiarlo pero nada cambiaba el mensaje que se le estaban dando y en ese punto ya no estaba seguro si hasta los insectos podrían ver sus movimientos. 

Se dio la vuelta y vio otro con el mismo mensaje. Sí, era para él.

¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido si ningún otro agente del Infierno había estado ahí? No había percibido la presencia de nadie de su bando durante el día ¿Por qué ese mensaje estaba ahí?

Y es que en grandes letras rojas estaba escrita aquella frase que algunas veces había escuchado decir a Beelzebub y a muchos otros en el Infierno. Era una especie de advertencia.

“NO FRATERNIZAR” 

Entre más le observaba una sensación de pánico se comenzó a apoderar de él.

Sí, tenía miedo, pero no pero no por él. 

Y sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo de ahí, debía advertirle al ángel Abiel.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Corrió lo más rápido que ese cuerpo le permitió hasta llegar a la puerta de aquella casa; no esperó ningún segundo y comenzó a tocar; esperaba que el ángel estuviese despierto pues sabía que le gustaba pasar tiempo dormido. 

No hubo respuesta.

Volvió a tocar, esta vez más fuerte, repitiendo la acción varias veces.

—¿Qué? —El ángel Abiel abrió la puerta de muy mala gana. Lucía adormilado, con el cabello despeinado.

—Pasó algo...—Le dijo Ezra.

—¿Y no puede esperar para la mañana? No quiero ser grosero, me la pasé muy bien hoy, pero quiero dormir y a menos que sea el fin del mundo, no me importa. —Abiel dijo intentando cerrando la puerta pero Ezra le detuvo.

—Podría ser...

—¿Qué?

—Creo que mi bando sabe que estamos viéndonos. 

—Uuuugh nooo… nononononono

Abiel se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—Necesito un trago ¿tú no? — El ángel le tomó de un brazo y le obligó a entrar a la casa, azotando la puerta al cerrarla y se encaminó hacia un baúl que tenía en medio de la sala.

El ángel sacó una botella de vino y un vaso de cristal en donde le sirvió un poco a Ezra para después llevarse la botella a la boca dando un gran trago al licor.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Abiel limpiándose los labios con la manga de su pijama.

—Sí, bueno, me enviaron un par de mensajes —El demonio se sentó en el sofá que tenía el ángel en aquella pequeña sala.

—Entonces no estás seguro.

—Lo vi y lo supe, tu sabes como funciona esto.

—¿Pero estás seguro?

—No lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo.

— ¿Detectaste a alguien mientras paseábamos? 

—¡No! Si le hubiese hecho te lo habría dicho. 

—Bueno, no sé, eres un demonio, siempre he pensado que igual te dan un ascenso por esto.

—¿Disculpa? 

—Sabes de lo que hablo…

—Tú eres quien se acerca a mi. 

—¿Y cómo sé que no haces algo para que lo haga?

—No lo hago, aunque… ¡Aaaah! ¡No tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso! Abiel, tenemos un problema aquí, nos vieron a los dos, JUNTOS, pronto habrá evidencia fotográfica de eso, sabes lo que puede pasar.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo y de ser verdad te digo que una vez que yo no voy caer por algo así.

—¿De verdad crees qué solo habría consecuencias para ti? 

¿A caso no entendía? No era algo que quisiera que pasara, los dos tendrían graves problemas si sus respectivos bandos se enteraban y había acudido a él para advertirle, no para que le culpara de algo en lo que ambos tenían responsabilidad.

—Tenemos que hacer algo.—Le comentó al ángel esperando que le ayudara a pensar en una solución.

Abiel asintió y se recostó en el suelo aún con la botella de vino en la mano. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ezra terminó recostado en el sofá observando los detalles que había en aquella sala, llena de ornamentaciones doradas, fijando la vista en algunas de ellas, distrayéndose de pensar en las múltiples consecuencias de aquella fraternidad. 

No quería ninguna de ellas.

—Hey, Ezra... —Abiel estaba mirándole muy sonriente —Vamos a estar bien.

Aquello le calmó un poco, confiaba en que sí.

Se quedaron un momento así, mirándose a los ojos y fue cuando notó ese brillo en él, el mismo que tenía cada vez que una idea llegaba a su cabeza.

—Creo que tengo una idea.—Abiel se levantó y tomó una caja que tenía sobre la chimenea. —Esto resolverá todo.

—¿Qué es? —Ezra se incorporó, sentándose en el sillón, dejando un espacio al ángel.

Abiel abrió la caja, en ella había un frasco.

—Agua bendita —El ángel dijo sonriente.

Ezra se levantó de inmediato del sofá y se alejó de Abiel.

—No me acerques eso. —Ezra sentía algo de miedo.

—No es para ti. —Abiel sacó el frasco y se lo mostró —Es para cualquiera que se quiera meter con esto.

—Ni si quiera sabemos quien es…

—Y por lo mismo quiero que tomes este frasco y lo guardes hasta que sea el momento de enfrentarles.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué la use yo? 

—Sí, no esperarás que yo lo haga, soy un ángel.

—¡Y yo un demonio! si una gota de eso cae en mí por accidente desapareceré, tú lo sabes.

—Por eso tienes que manejarlo con mucho cuidado.

—¡No! Dime por favor que no estás hablando en serio.

—Bueno, yo…

Abiel desvió la mirada, sí, hablaba en serio. 

No sabía que le causaba más miedo:el tener eso cerca de él, el que se le pidiera que fuera él quien hiciera ese trabajo o el pensar en aceptar pero con el temor de equivocarse y no volver a existir.

Quizá era todo junto o tal vez lo que más le aterrorizaba era la idea de que Abiel fuera capaz de pensar en borrar definitivamente la existencia de alguien. Sí, sabía que ese ángel no era como todos los demás, pero aquello era demasiado. Ni siquiera él o alguien en todos los círculos del Infierno era capaz de pensar en algo tan grotesco.

¿Y sí algún día lo hacía con él? La sola idea de eso le hizo querer llorar. No, estaba seguro que nunca lo haría, pero aún así tenía miedo.

Miró el frasco entre las manos de Abiel, era increíble lo que estaba pasando ahí.

—Estás mal. —Fue lo único que pudo decirle al ángel.

—¿Por qué? —Abiel parecía ofendido —Me estás contando un problema que nos involucra a ambos, yo estoy proporcionando una solución para salir de esto.

—Pero es demasiado.

—Te dije que no voy a caer solo por esto que… siento. 

—¿Sientes? 

—Ezra, no me hagas decirlo por esto… somos amigos ¿no? y no esta mal serlo. Si allá arriba lo ven mal o si los de abajo lo ven como algo aberrante, es su problema, no de nosotros. No te estoy pidiendo que vayas allá abajo y hagas una rebelión, solo te estoy ofreciendo una solución por si nos descubren.

—¿Amigos? ¿Crees que somos amigos?

—No lo sé. Así me llamaste esa noche en Babilonia… y yo pensé que… bueno...

—Ay Abiel, no, creo que pasamos la línea...

—Definitivamente.

Abiel guardó el recipiente y cerró la caja, abrazándola, parecía querer llora o quizá el demonio se estaba proyectando pues sentía aquel nudo formándose en su garganta.

—Destruye la fotografía cuando la recibas—Fue lo único que le nació decir antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta, ni siquiera se esperó a la respuesta.

Escuchó como Abiel caminó detrás de él, saliendo detrás de él, como si quisiera detenerle, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó ahí, viéndole partir. Ezra miró hacía atrás, notando como aquellos ojos dorados se llenaban de lágrimas; él también quería hacerlo, el solo pensar que no vería al único ser que había estado a su lado desde el principio le dolía pero pensaba que eso era lo mejor.

O quizá no lo era. 

Se detuvo y lo pensó un poco, no podía dejarle así, no con la responsabilidad dividida ¿y si el Infierno iba a buscar a ese ángel? La sola idea de pensar en él y las llamas del infierno le destrozo, no podía permitirlo.

Se giró y corrió hacía el.

Así tuvieran que escapar a las estrellas, buscaría una manera de lidiar con aquel problema.

Y desde ese momento buscaría una manera de que ambos hicieran todo, juntos, porque algo le decía a Ezra que su tiempo y el de la Tierra era cada vez más limitado, no podía dejar que el Cielo, el Infierno o lo que fuera les arrebatara eso. 


End file.
